


Daybreak

by taakovitz



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, but still manages to be dramatic, cyrus doesn't talk the whole thing, first of its kind ladies and gentlemen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taakovitz/pseuds/taakovitz
Summary: Life was a storm, too, in and of itself, and Cyrus struggled to fight his way out of that storm, while Colress often lingered in the strongest of winds, so long as the lift provided was enough to soar. But together, they found themselves in the eye.





	Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyborb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyborb/gifts).



> this is short and probably at least partially ooc but! i haven't written in a long time and i needed to

The sun hung below the horizon, the morning hours still moving in, the sky only just beginning to wash with the soft pinks and oranges of dawn. His hand still moves mindlessly through the fluid, familiar motion of letters in dark black ink, the soft vane of his quill brushing against his fingers. The circles were dark beneath his eyes from lack of sleep, though this fact, in particular, was far from abnormal. He pauses, looking over to the window from the chair at his desk. Squinting through the blinds, he catches sight of a familiar dot lingering just above the treetops. It was lucky to even see it _ — _ the branches of the pines surrounding it nearly stole it away from view, as if they coveted blaring light of their own. Carefully, so as to not wake his companion, he rises from his chair, moving silently across the room to crouch to look out the window. His breath quickly begins to fog up the glass in the bitter cold of December, the Unovan days cold and the nights occasionally reaching subzero, the grass in a constant state of frozen, either taken over by frost or covered by mountains of snow. 

 

He squints out the window, rubbing the fog away with his sleeve. Jupiter. To the naked eye, it was a mere dot in the distance that shone brighter than the stars, only a sign that something existed beyond their tiny planet that suffered at the hands of humanity. Perhaps one day Jupiter would suffer, too. And how he would rue the day that happened. He frowns deeply, not even registering the movement behind him that signaled that Colress had woken up. The taller man stands behind him, opening the blinds to let the limited sunlight filter in. He had already managed to get his glasses, already adjusting them as he squints outside. “Jupiter,” he breathes with a smile, “isn’t it quite extraordinary?” For once, he doesn’t elaborate. He looks down at Cyrus, and their eyes meet. His face was still calm, his eyes bright with curiosity even so early, his smile as kind as ever. Before he truly knew what was happening, their fingers were intertwined, and Colress had pulled him to his feet. Both of them lingered by the window, silently watching Jupiter begin to fade into nothing as the sun began to rise. 

 

Jupiter truly was exquisite, yes. Storms raged across it endlessly, creating a new, slightly different, beautifully picturesque surface to look at each time. He looks up at Colress, who still faces away from him, hands in his pockets as he focuses on the beautiful wash of colors illuminating the skyline. Life was a storm, too, in and of itself, and Cyrus struggled to fight his way out of that storm, while Colress often lingered in the strongest of winds, so long as the lift provided was enough to soar. But together, they found themselves in the eye. 

 

Finally, Colress pulls away from the window, and Cyrus watches him sit back down on the edge of their bed. “I know you’ve been awake all night again, haven’t you? Rest.” Naturally, he opens his mouth to argue, but Colress shakes his head. Tonight _ — _ or this morning, rather _ — _ that was enough. And so he fell into bed next to Colress, the scientist’s arms around him as he drifted off.


End file.
